In the field of cathode ray tubes which are utilized for providing a visual display of text material, it is generally known that some languages are displayed in one direction across the screen of the tube and that other languages are displayed in the other direction. Specifically, in the case of English and like European languages, the raster scan normally goes from left to right on the screen whereas in the case of Arabic and like languages, the raster scan normally goes from right to left on the screen.
The Arabic language includes the system of numerals and symbols currently used in Arabic speaking countries as contrasted with other systems of numerals and symbols currently in use in English speaking countries.
Representative documentation in the area of display systems includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,291, issued to C. C. Zammit et al. on Apr. 14, 1981, which discloses an Arabic numeral display and illustrating the correlation between Arabic and European numerals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,611, issued to C. C. Yang et al. on Apr. 8, 1986, discloses a character display system having a video inhibit signal generated for a period of time to avoid or prevent flashing on the screen during refreshing thereof.